Adiccion - Aizawa Shota
by LadyShonnen
Summary: Las adicciones no son buenas... ser adicto a algo te lleva a quererlo siempre y las cosas en exceso son malas... en especial las personas... Aizawa Shota x OC
1. Prologo

A cualquiera que le pregunten podría decir lo mismo de las adicciones: Son malas

Pero no Aizawa Shota, el puede ser adicto a cualquier cosa, drogas, alcohol, apuestas.

Para el las adicciones son solo un juego de niños del que entra y sale por diversión, hasta que conoce a su peor adicción.

El verá que tan peligrosa puede ser una adicción cuando no puedes salir de ella, te controla y te consume... te envenena desde adentro.

Se dice que cualquier idiota podría escupir el veneno, pero no Shota... el quiere ese veneno cada vez más.


	2. 1

Un suspiro ahogado salió de la boca de aquella chica de cabello rosado cuando los labios de Shota bajaron a su cuello. Enredó sus manos en los negros cabellos despeinándolo un poco mientras lo apegaba más a ella. Otra vez subió a sus labios para besarlos con fiereza.

Shota la tenía aprisionada al cristal mientras la besaba, ella no ponía resistencia alguna y correspondía. Las manos del hombre se encontraban en su cintura y volvió a bajar al cuello arrebatándole un suspiro a esa mujer. Las manos subieron para desabotonar la camisa de la chica y de ese modo obtener más acceso a esa dulce piel. El olor a fresas que tenía ese día casi era tan dulce como el sabor. Le arrancaba varios suspiros que ella intentaba suprimir.

No estaba bien, ellos eran colegas que se odiaban, ella era muy desordenada y el muy estirado en el trabajo.

Las manos de Shota delineaban su figura y ella se aferraba a sus hombros para que el no se atreviera a alejarse. La levantó volviendo a besar sus labios y la acostó en la mesa, sin dejar de besarla metió la mano debajo de su falda y sintió la tela de encaje, media sonrisa surcó los labios de la chica cuando Shota tembló.

Otro gemido se escapó de ella cuando Shota metió dos dedos en ella sin previo aviso, resbalaron rápido dentro y fuera de ella. ¿Que diablos estaban haciendo? ¡Debían detener esa imprudencia!

— ¿Quiere que siga, pequeña Airi?

Ella no respondió, su orgullo estaba por encima de ese embriagante placer que ese hombre la hacía sentir.

Se detuvo haciendo que ella quisiera saltarle al cuello y arrancarle la cabeza, en vez de eso tomó su corbata y lo atrajo a sus labios tomando ella el control del beso, pero el no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y empezó a masajes sus senos a lo que ella siguió frotándose contra el bulto de Shota cada vez más rápido.

Gimió contra sus labios y entonces el cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, ella llegaría por su cuenta y el no permitiría eso.

— ¿Ya quieres llegar?— ella asintió sin despegar sus ojos de los labios del azabache. El sonrió.

Jugaba con su clitoris mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y de un tirón arrancó las perfectas bravas de encaje amarillo que ella tenía puestas. Entró de un solo golpe haciéndola gemir, tan caliente y estrecha como el imaginaba solo que se sentía mil veces mejor.

Se concentró para no correrse por la abrumadora sensación y empezó a embestirla sobre la mesa donde ella solía subir los pies solo para sacarlo de quicio, ahora estaba siendo cogida ahí, cosas de la vida.

— Es esto lo que te gusta ¿Verdad pequeña Airi? Andar provocando a todos.

Con cada palabra las envestidas eran más fuertes al igual que los gemidos que se escapaban de la boca de Airi, solo un poco más, ella quería más pero su orgullo no le permitiría pedirle más a ese hombre.

— Luego de una buena follada dejaras de provocar a todos.

— He tenido mejores.

Su voz sonó burlona aún cuando gemía. Shota se enfureció y salió de ella dejándola desorientada. ¡No era justo! ¿Acaso iba a dejarla así? Iba a obligarla a terminar ella sola... no terminó su monólogo interno cuando el la tomó del brazo y la atrajo a él llevándola al cristal.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el frío cristal en su piel expuesta. La brusquedad con la que la empujó y aprisionó la puso nerviosa. La mano de Shota fue a su cuello y ella tembló pero el miedo se fue cuando la beso de forma feroz, en el beso se notaba la ira que sentía.

La puso de espaldas y frotó su pene en la humedad de Airi haciendo que su voz temblara, volvió a entrar en ella esta vez con más fuerza. Sin importar el aire acondicionado ambos sudaban y las manos de la chica resbalaban en el cristal.

— Espero que todo Tokyo levante la vista y te vea corriéndote por mi. — dijo en voz ronca, justo cuando iba a protestar un gemido fue lo que salió, más fuerte que todos los anteriores indicando su orgasmo.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron y trataba de recuperar el aliento, su vagina aún apretaba el pene de Shota.

— Que sensible. — dijo en su oído comenzando a moverse otra vez dentro y fuera de ella.

— Cierra la maldita boca.

Otro gemido fuerte junto a la embestida.

— No digas groserías.

La mano que cubría la boca de Airi ahora masajes a su clitoris mientras Era embestida. El orgasmo del chico estaba cerca y las piernas de la chica temblaban.

Se derramó dentro de ella.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición, ella con la frente pegada al vidrio y el con su frente en la espalda de ella. Jadeando y recuperando la respiración.

Sin decir nada cargo a la de hebras rosadas y la sentí encima de la mesa mientras ambos se acomodaban la ropa. Shota abotonaba su saco y sin darse cuenta Airi ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

De milagro no se cayó, al cerrar la puerta tropezó y por poco chica con el suelo pero se sostuvo de la maceta que había al lado de la puerta.

Se subió al ascensor esperando que fuese rápido y repasaba lo que había pasado un rato antes ¿como habían llegado a eso? Se suponía que iban a charlar y seguro discutir y largarse uno que otro golpe como cuando eran niños.

Un par de insultos y un acuerdo que ninguno cumpliría. ¡Pero sexo! Era loco, demasiado loco... y bueno.

Sintió algo bajar por su pierna y maldijo a Shota por correrse dentro.


	3. 2

Tres días y la molesta Airi no había vuelto a la oficina, tenía la molesta manía de faltar al trabajo y olvidar todas sus responsabilidades lo que ponía a Aizawa de punta. Ella tenía tanto poder como el pero de igual forma debía estar presente. Se levantó de la silla y fue a la oficina de la mejor amiga de esa molesta mujer.

— ¿Cuando planea venir Hayashi?

— Buen día, estoy bien Gracias por preguntar ¿y tu? - dijo con molestia Yukimura Shiori, una mujer alta y delicada de ojos celestes y cabello del mismo color hasta sus puntas en donde se volvía blanco.

— Lo siento... es que Airi es demasiado irresponsable.

—¿Ya fuiste a su oficina? - preguntó sin despegar la vista de su computadora, el negó y ella le hizo una seña de que se largara con la mano.

Tomaría la sugerencia de Yukimura, salió y subió las escaleras hasta la oficina de Hayashi, si ella fuese al menos la mitad de dedicada de su amiga el no tendría que estar encima de ella todo el tiempo. Desde niña fue una molestia. Entró a la oficina y abrió las ventanas. El lugar decorado con plantas y algunos cuadros de colores para darle vida a esas paredes grises.

No había nadie y ella no había firmado la entrada, necesitaba que esa mujer hiciera acto de presencia porque sus firmas debían estar en unos documentos antes de la tarde, la llamaría pero ella hace tiempo lo tiene bloqueado.

¿El sexo la espanto? Al parecer un poco de sexo ahuyentó al diablo.

— ¿Que demonios haces en mi oficina? ¿Quien abrió eso? Ciérralo, demasiado luz molesta a mis ojos. — dijo la dueña de la oficina entrando con una carpeta en la mano.

Cerró un poco las cortinas y miraba al de cabello negro que la miraba con su rostro monótono de siempre, Shota repasaba en su mente lo de hace tres dias, para el era inevitable.

— ¿Donde estabas?

— ¿Acaso me extrañabas? Que dulce — puso la amamos en su pecho fingiendo ternura.

— ¡déjate de tonterías! Te encanta faltar sin avisar. – fue cortado.

— Cielo, yo avise. Te lo dije toda la semana, dejé un fax a tu secretaria por si preguntabas y en la pizarra junto a la puerta de mi oficina también. ¿Te fijaste en algo de eso? — colocó un dedo en su barbilla haciendo un puchero— quizás debí decirlo mientras estaba contra el cristal, así seguro me abrías prestado atención.

— ¡Hayashi!

Ella empezó a reír ante la cara que hizo el de pelo negro.

— Lárgate de aquí si vienes a gritar, envíame los papeles y todo eso. — lo tomó por la muñeca y guió a la puerta, eso siempre pasaba y siempre terminaba igual. Antes de cerrar la puerta se quedó viéndolo y mordió su labio. — Shota, ¿ya te dije que te ves jodidamente sexi con barba?

Luego cerró la puerta y expulsó el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones, Shota y Airi se conocían quizás desde antes de nacer, sus padres eran amigos y colegas y juntos habían levantado ese imperio que ellos habían heredado, solo que Airi no tenía interés alguno en aquel imperio y mucho menos en soportar a su idiota colega.

Veinte y cuatro años en que tenían que soportarse porque como si el hecho de que fueron obligados a convivir en su infancia y adolescencia ahora les habían dejado la compañía a ellos, dos seres que no se soportaban ni un poco y que luego del sexo parecía que todo iba de mal a peor.

Airi dejó de pensar en el sexo de hace tres dias, iba a borrar eso de su mente pues esa atrocidad jamás debió pasar.

Shota revisó la pizarra y Justo como había dicho, ahí estaba clavada una nota escrita a mano avisando que ella iba a faltar. Toco su rostro y sintió la fina barba que empezaba a crecer, la molesta Airi siempre tenía que hacer un comentario de mal gusto que no le estaba molestando tanto como solían hacerlo.

Bufó al volver a recordar cómo tuvo a Airi debajo de él y su pene empezó a crecer. Era increíblemente estrecha y a pesar de que estar cerca de ella era un infierno, estar dentro podría convertirse en su nuevo lugar favorito.

Hizashi entró por la puerta sin tocar, sacando a Shota de su ensoñacion.

— ¿Ya viste a Airi? Creo que llego esta mañana. — aviso haciendo más ruido de lo normal. Aizawa deseo tener el súper poder de poder hacerlo menos ruidoso.

— Si, vi a esa molesta criatura esta mañana.

— No deberías llamar a la dulce Airi así, ella será la futura madre de tus hijos.

Shota se quedó en silencio mirándolo como si quisiera explotarle la cabeza, el rubio siempre hacía bromas de ellos como pareja o le tomaba fotos con la chica que parecían algo más que colegas, porque para ser sinceros ellos no se consideraban amigos.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mujer de sus pesadillas más eroticas desde aquel día. Su pelo estaba un poco alborotado. Se sentó sobre el escritorio.

— Hay sillas, úsalas.

— No, gracias. ¿Vamos a comer hoy? — cuestionó dirigiéndose al rubio.

— ¡Claro!

— Me lavaré el rostro y te espero en el comedor.

Hizashi asintió y Airi salió de ahí mientras bostezaba. Shota echaba humo por las orejas, Airi solo sacaba de quicio, se atrevía a dormir en el trabajo y andar por ahí con claros signos de eso y además entrar a su oficina e ignorarlo como si nada.

— Shota, amigo. Acuéstate con ella y así la sacas de tu sistema.

Shota no dijo nada mientras su amigo salía. Al contrario. Por acostarse con ella la tenía pegada a sus pensamientos


	4. 3

—¿Cuánto perdiste? - preguntó Shiori mientras cepillaba su cabello celeste.

— No se — Airi miraba sus uñas de los pies que estaban sobre la pared y después miró a su amiga con la cabeza fuera de la cama así que todo estaba al revés. — pero supongo que gane más, gané Peru... ¿donde queda eso?

— Tienes que dejar de ir al póker.

— No es "el póker" es "el póker de niños mimados" ¿por que no me acompañas? Ahora hay categoría de parejas. Contigo podemos ganarle a EraserHead y PresentMic.

— ¿de que demonios hablas? - preguntó su amiga confundida.

— Ahora se usan máscaras, pelucas y alias. Cosas de identidad entre millonarios. Me da igual. Yo soy PoisonIvy tú dirías ser IceGirl.

— Solo si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Airi bufo y después guardó silencio. Nunca antes había tardado tanto en una partida, solo la vez que jugó en el teléfono con Shota pero era imposible que hubiese jugado con el, porque El Paso esos dos dias en la oficina maldiciéndola como siempre.

La oficina. Habían tenido sexo en la sala de conferencias y no conseguía olvidar aquello y sus sueños no ayudaban en nada, soñar que estaba encima de él o que tenían sexo en un elevador no era nada bueno. La hacía despertar de madrugada con ganas de llamarlo y correr a un elevador.

Eso no estaba bien, Shota tenía una novia y ella era amante de el millonario Enji Todoroki. Enji era mejor que Shota.

— ¿que tanto piensas? — cuestionó Shiori.

— Sexo.

— Debí suponerlo cuando empezaste a hacer caras raras.

Airi empezó a reír ante eso y tomó su teléfono, tenia varios mensajes de Enji y unos cuantos de su hermana menor, respondió los de la chica e ignoró los del chico, estaba furiosa con el.

Al siguiente día llegó tarde ala oficina, como siempre y su secretaria le avisó que Aizawa quería verla, seguramente para reprocharle algo.

Entró a la oficina sin tocar y el chico estaba en su silla leyendo unos papeles.

— ¿Que quieres?

— Llegas tarde.

— Así es, como cada día llegué tarde a la escuela, a los viajes y al trabajo desde que nuestros padres nos dejaron este negocio con la esperanzas de que nosotros no termináramos matándonos. ¿Alguna otra actualización? — comentó burlona. Sonrió mientras que parte de su cabello se ponía en su cara por los bruscos movimientos.

— Eres demasiado molesta. — la chica fijó sus ojos negros en los de Shota mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

— Amo jugar a mencionar lo obvio, ¡yo sigo! — puso un dedo en sus labios fingiendo una pose pensativa — ¡El cielo es azul! ¡El agua moja!

Se detuvo y sonrió cuando el de cabello negro se puso de ir molesto frente a ella. La miraba a los ojos y ella podía notar el tic en su ojo.

La tomó por el cuello y ella se mordió el labio. — No sabía que eras fanático del sado. Caras vemos, fetiches no-

No pudo continuar porque Shota había atacado sus labios en un beso apasionado y bastante feroz. Correspondía torpemente mientras lo tomaba del traje acercándolo más.

— Vaya, Vaya Shota. No conocía este lado tuyo.

— Cierra la boca. — volvió a besarla pas hacerla callar, mordió su labio hasta que un pequeño jadeo de dolor se escapó de sus labios. Bajó a su cuello.

Lamia, besaba y mordía arrancándole suspiros a la molesta chica. Sintió como ella lo tomaba por el pelo para volver a besarse. Las manos del hombre no se quedaban atrás y jugaba sobre la ropa interior de la chica. La recostó en el sillón y mientras la besaba y estimulaba, ella luchaba por liberar su pene del pantalón.

Jadeó cuando Shota entró en ella de golpe. Golpeaba en lo más profundo de ella causándole un placer indescriptible.

— Justo ahí ~—gimió en otra estocada. Apretó en sus puños la camisa del de ojos negros indicando que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo haciendo que el bajara la velocidad.

Airi le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

— Pídelo, pequeña.

— Vete al diablo. — murmuró apretando los dientes. Quería golpearlo en ese momento.

— Tiene una boca muy sucia. — dio otra Fuerte embestida.

— Aaah~ — gimió más fuerte que antes. Sintió una mano en su boca.

— No debes hacer ruido. — susurró en su oído con voz ronca.

Volvió a embestirla con fuerza haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas por el embriagante placer. Mordió la mano cuando ambos llegaron al unísono al orgasmo. La chica se sintió llenada por el caliente líquido. Ambos ahí, jadeando y el aún dentro de ella.

— Eres un idiota. — Aizawa dejó escapar una risa. Volvió a moverse, ambos fluidos juntos hacían el va y ven más excitante.

Algo tenía esa chica que lo hacía querer más. Suspiros y lascivos sonidos de sus intimidades que chocaban.

Airi llegó y minutos después Shota le siguió.

Se quedó encima de ella tomando aliento cuando sintió como ella acariciaba su cabeza.

— ¿Que diablos haces?

— Te lanzó un hueso. No eres patético en todo. — murmuró medio dormida. Aizawa podía reprochar ante ese insulto disfrazado de cumplido pero no estaba de ánimos.


	5. 4

Airi despertó por el molesto toque en la puerta de su oficina. Su secretaria le llevó los papeles que quería y solo por eso no la regañó. Durante su lectura bostezó en exceso.

Se estiró y se colocó de pie para ir a donde su colega, al salir de su oficina notó el bullicio, ese día era la visita estudiantil y Airi lo olvidó totalmente. Volvió a bostezar y se sirvió una taza completa de café, la chica de pelo rosado miraba a todos los chicos y chicas de algunos quince años, había distintos grupos en distintas secciones.

Divisó a una chica de cabello negro muy cerca de Shota. Se acercó y la chica no podía pasar de 17 años, la había visto antes pero no recordaba donde.

— ¿Por qué hay tantas niñas aquí? - preguntó al llegar.

— Señora, es usted muy descortés.

— Y tu eres una chica un poco puta. Mira, tu mamá te llama. - hizo un ademán como si sacudiera pajas de una mesa y la joven chica se fue de ahí hechando humo por las orejas.

Airi río con eso. Le gustaba sacar de quicio a mujeres.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— porque quise. ¿No es obvio?

Shota no dijo nada y Airi le entregó unos papeles que el ojeó de forma rápida, pudo ver que eran papeles sobre donaciones a diferentes causan a nombre de la empresa. Todos tenían la firma de Airi.

El de cabello negro camino a su oficina siendo seguido de la chica de ojos oscuros, al entrar en la silla de Aizawa había una chica de cabello verde.

— Amor - gritó lanzándose a él y robándole un beso, Fukukado Emi era la novia del chico.

— Emi, sabes que no puedes hacer eso en la oficina.

Aquella reprimenda hizo a Airi tomar aires de grandeza, ella había tenido sexo con el en cada rincón de aquella oficina. Se estaba excitando al pensar en eso. Shota la vio sonrojarse y supo que su mente estaba en sexo, la chica solo se sonrojaba cuando eso pasaba por su mente.

Busco su sello y empezó a colocarlo en las diferentes hojas.

— Quizás deberías leer eso antes de poner tu sello, así es más seguro. - cuestionó la de cabello verde.

— Confió en Hayashi.

— ¿No crees que son muchas beneficencias?

— No, no lo son. - masculló Airi entre dientes, ambas mujeres se detestaban a muerte desde el día en que se conocieron y la de cabello rosado no le saltaba encima a la de cabello verde solo porque probablemente Shota la detendría y terminaría como un gasto innecesario de energía.

— Yo creo que si.

— Nadie está preguntando lo que crees - la tomó por un brazo y la sacó de ahí. - tienes prohibido dar tu opinión o siquiera pensar muy alto, no me obligues a prohibir tu entrada a este edificio.

Cerró la puerta y Aizawa terminaba de de sellar todo.

— Haz un esfuerzo y trátala mejor. - dijo entregando el folder.

— Que haga un esfuerzo y se trague sus palabras. Si ella fuese inteligente ni respirara muy fuerte cerca de mi.

Aizawa sonrió y pasó de Airi dándole un beso en la mejilla para confundirla un momento. Salió a buscar café.

Aizawa volvió a encender su puro y se dio un trago de su whiskey. Una calada y expulsó el humo. Adios estrés.

— ¿Tienes que fumar aquí? - preguntó Emi a su lado, se cubrió la mitad del rostro con la sábana.

— Es mi casa, puedo fumar donde quiera.

Emi no dijo nada, se paró de la cama y procedió a colocarse su ropa e irse furiosa del apartamento de su novio. Cualquier otro día el hubiese salido a fumar al balcón, pero no hoy ya que llovía y no estaba de humor para levantarse de ahí.

Llevo el vaso a sus labios y dio dos tragos consecutivos sintiendo como si garganta era quemada. Le gustaba esa sensación.

No pudo pensar en Airi estando en el lugar de Emi, si le molestaba el humo simplemente le arrancaba el cigarro de la boca y lo destruía, aunque la chica era una caja de sorpresas y bien que podría quedárselo.

Su teléfono sonó y era su madre: Aizawa Megumi.

— Hola amor ¿como has estado? - dijo la mujer con la dulce voz que la caracterizaba.

— Todo bien madre. ¿Sigue en pie lo de el fin de semana?

— ¡Claro que si! Justo llamaba para recordártelo. - se escuchó como algo se rompía.

— estaré ahí.

— Trae a Airi. - pidió la mujer en voz baja. Shota maldijo internamente.

— No prometo nada. - y colgó.

Se frotó el rostro con frustración. Ese fin de semana debía ser alejado de Airi pero ahora su madre quería que el la llevara a la cena del sábado y probablemente al desayuno del domingo.

Tomó su celular tecleando el recado para la chica y envió el mensaje. Siguió tomando y fumando hasta que la respuesta llegó. Un obvio si.

Airi no se perdería la oportunidad de arruinarle el fin de semana al chico.


End file.
